youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Will Burn?
Overview This is the second episode of Total Drama Camp Season 1. The two teams are split into groups and must cook a meal for the judge: Lola. An illegal alliance is made along with a few regular ones. Summary The episode starts off with Alejandro laughing at Bridgette's elimination. Chris then announces that the challenge will be a cooking challenge. Lola would be the judge of the meals He paired the players off into smaller groups. On Team 1, the groups are: DJ with Alejandro, Cody/Short Boy with Duncan and Courtney, and Beth with Geoff and Gwen. On Team 2, the groups were: Noah with Owen and Tyler, Izzy with Trent and LeShawna, and Sierra with Lindsay and Heather. Right off the bat, Heather takes advantage of the small groupings and convinces Sierra and Lindsay to make an alliance with her. Lindsay agrees and suggests they make it a secret alliance. Sierra only agrees when Heather says she can be the leader. Despite Heather saying Sierra was the leader, Heather made all of the choices for the group, giving it the name; Heather's Alliance. In a confessional, Heather calls Lindsay and Sierra idiots. Meanwhile, Lola confronted Gwen about a secret alliance. Lola explained that she wasn't getting paid, and wanted to help Gwen if Gwen would split the money with her. Gwen agreed, only because she had 'never done anything bad before'. This created the first illegal alliance. Those weren't the only alliances created. Alejandro also created an alliance with LeShawna and Izzy. They foolishly agreed. Alejandro wanted to get more numbers on his side, so he asked Heather and Noah into an alliance. He then joined the Heather-Noah Alliance. Eventually, the challenge ended. Alejandro and DJ made Adobo chips with warm goat cheese and cilantro salsa. They recieved 27/30 points for their meal. Courtney, Duncan, and Short Boy made Moussaka for their meal. They scored 27/30 points as well, but Courtney thought it deserved 30 points. Gwen, Beth, and Geoff submitted a This. Because of Lola's alliance with Gwen, they recieved 30/30 points. Tyler, Owen and Noah submitted Cheese straws as their meal. Lola gave it a 27/30 points. After Lola ate it, Tyler explained that they were just straws covered in cheese. Izzy, trent and Leshawna submitted a Samon Lollipop. Lola thought it was amazing and gave it 30/30 points. Heather, Sierra, and Lindsay submitted a Molten Lava Cake. Even though it is never shown, the cake got a 28/30. Lola never got to judge the cake, however, because it was actually full of lava, which burned off Lola's hair. Team 2 won the challenge, however. In a confessional, Noah takes credit for his team's win. In another confessional, Lola explains that her contract says that if any long term damage is done to her, she isn't responcible and can sue chris if he doesn't fix the situation. She threatens to sue him unless he fixes her hair loss. Afterwards, Courtney complains to Cody, (who she calls Short Boy) about how much their team sucks. Short Boy finds it frustrating that he again called her Short Boy. Duncan then comes over and say hello to Courtney and 'Short Boy'. Short Boy is again, angered, but the others ignore him. Duncan asks for Courtney and Short Boy to vote Beth with him at the elimination. Courtney agrees, but in a confessional, Cody says he'd rather vote of Geoff because he knows Beth better. In the mess hall, Alejandro talks to his alliance and tells them that he is 'sad' that they lost, however, it is clear he didn't mind losing. Izzy then falls from the sky. Meanwhile, Lola was seen outside a cabin complaining about how she lost her hair. Gwen comes up, and the discuss who to vote off. Gwen decides on Geoff, and leaves. At the elimination, Chris refuses to pick up the marshmellows on his own, and wakes Lola up so she can do it for him. Everyone got a marshmellow except Geoff and Beth, but in the end, Beth got the most votes and was sent home. Trivia *The first illegal alliance is made this episode. *It is unknown what meal Gwen's group cooked in the challenge. *It was never revealed what score Heather's group's meal got in the challenge. **It is assumed that they recieved 28/30 points, since the team won by 1 point. ***However, that is assuming Chris can do basic math and didn't make a mistake. Category:Episodes